Farran Leafshade
Farran Leafshade is an earth elf who resides in Elvendale. Official Biography Personality Farran is logical, loyal, and down-to-earth. He will sometimes burst into long motivational speeches that the others tend to ignore. A stickler for safety, Farran will pay attention to rules and details that may escape his friends' notice. Even when he doesn't have all the answers, Farran will try to act like he knows what he's doing, so that the others will look up to him for leadership. In "Unite the Magic", and "The Dragon Whisperer", he is shown to have a large appetite. He especially likes to eat delicious pastry foods made by Johnny Baker. Appearance Farran has dark-brown hair that is slightly tousled. He also has light-green eyes, a fair complexion, and two "Elf Tattoos" - one, a green zigzag on his cheek, and the other, the earth insignia (a three-pointed leaf) on his shoulder. (Note: Even when Farran was younger, he still had his "Elf Tattoos," but it is unknown whether he was born with them or not.) Season 1 - Farran sports a sleeveless, light-brown shirt that has a "feathered" pattern to it. Over this shirt, he wears a light-green vest with a collar. At his waist is a brown belt, with an earth insignia for the buckle. His baggy, loose pants are dark-green. Season 2 - Farran's shirt is mostly light-green, with some darker green details around the shoulders. Like his previous shirt, it is sleeveless, and has a folded collar. His baggy, loose pants are dark-brown. Season 3 - Again, Farran's shirt is sleeveless, and has a collar. The chest area is dark-brown and has that "feathered" pattern to it. Below the chest, his shirt is light-green around his stomach. His baggy, loose pants are dark-green. History Farran has known Naida Riverheart, Azari Firedancer, and Aira Windwhistler since they were young. Or, in Naida's terms "teeny tiny kids." Farran has known Ragana Shadowflame since then, but was never on close terms with her – especially since she is evil now. Farran first appeared in "Unite The Magic", and has been a character in LEGO Elves ever since. Shortly after meeting Emily, Farran teamed up with Naida, Aira, and Azari to help get Emily back home. Farran helped them retrieve the earth Key. After finding all the keys and helping Skyra overcome her grief, Emily was able to use the portal and return to earth. Emily now visits frequently and the five are the best of friends. Relationships Friends Farran has many friends, which include Emily, Azari, Naida, Aira, Tidus, Sira, Skyra (to a lesser extent), and Rosalyn. Romance The first webisode of the series revolves around whether or not Aira has a crush on Farran after he saves her from falling. She becomes slightly disappointed when Farran also saves Emily from falling. Just as Aira decides that friends are more important than a crush, Farran starts to realize that maybe he has a crush on Aira. When they first meet, Farran appears to be in awe of Sira. He becomes flustered when talking to her in "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave," and tries to impress her. Aira notices, and can be seen with an unhappy expression on her face. Trivia * In Irish, the name "Farran" means "the land." Gallery Official Artwork BodyFarran2.jpg LEGO Farran01.jpg|Farran from 1st Storyline Farran02.jpg|Farran from 2nd Storyline Farran03.jpg|Farran from 3rd Storyline Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Earth Element